1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and games and more specifically to electric or magnetic chance devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, electronic random selection devices for use with amusement devices involve rather complicated and thus expensive circuitry. As a result such devices are not usually adaptable for home use since their cost becomes prohibitive. It would be desirable to have a novel, relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive electronic random selection device adaptable for use with games, toys and other amusement devices.